


A babysitter who's worth it

by Mickibooo (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character/Reader - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader isn't allowed to go on a hunt and has to stay with Castiel.<br/>Thank God that the angel is this adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A babysitter who's worth it

„You're too young!” Dean's voice filled the room.  
“I'm twenty, Dean!” you exclaimed angrily though Dean wouldn't have any of it.  
“Yeah and that's too young. I won't let you go hunting with us. It's far too dangerous.”  
“I'll stay with her then.” a deep voice intervened and you both spun around to see Castiel, all clad in his trademark coat, standing in front of you.  
Dean looked at him and nodded “Thanks, buddy.” he said and looked back at you. “No coming after us.”  
You rolled your eyes though agreed. At least you'd get to stay with the cute angel.  
After Sam and Dean left, Castiel looked at you, a small smile on his lips.  
“Do you want to go somewhere? I believe you have not eaten yet, is that correct?” he asked and you could only confirm that. “Yeah, I'm starving.” you looked at him and seconds later you both were standing in a nice little restaurant that wasn't fancy though looked absolutely amazing.  
“I thought you might appreciate eating outside of the motel for once.” he said, almost even looking uncertain.  
“That's a great idea.” you said and gently took his hand, pulling him towards a small table.  
The angel shot you a smile as you sat down together.  
Soon, a waiter came over and gave you two a menu with a grin.  
“That's the person you were talking about? The one with the eyes and the smile?” the tall waiter looked over to you “He wouldn't shut up about you. It was adorable.”  
Castiel shook his head “That is not correct.” he tried though knew that it was hopeless and nobody would believe him anyway.  
“I'll have the usual.” he then said and waited for you to choose something as well.  
The waiter smiled and nodded, taking the menus.  
“So, this isn't your first time going here?” you asked the angel amused.  
“Yes, I enjoy being here.” you smiled slightly at that “It is rather nice.”  
Castiel set his much too blue to be real eyes on you, a gentle gaze in them.  
“I am glad that I could take you here tonight. I have waited for a moment like this, to do so.”  
Of course that shocked you but you also couldn't help but feel flattered that Castiel had wanted to go out with you for a while now.  
Soon then, the waiter came back with your food and you both thanked the man for it.  
The food was delicious and the date much too short.  
You could have gone on like this forever and hoped that your brothers wouldn't already be back when Castiel brought you back to the motel. You wanted some more time alone with him.  
After walking to the backroom in which you had appeared, he snapped you back to the motel, where you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“Thank you for this date..” you mumbled and leaned up, placing your lips against his smooth ones.  
His slung his arms tentatively around your waist, kissing you back.  
Now, this, you honestly never wanted to end.  
The kiss soon became anything but innocent, Castiel's fingers sliding up your shirt, over your sides.  
He looked into your eyes, his own dark with arousal as he snapped his fingers and your clothes had disappeared.  
The angel in him seemed to take over as you suddenly were pressed against the next wall, moaning in pleasure at what the angel was doing to you.  
His hands were everywhere, his body pressing tightly against yours as he pushed your bodies together, wanting more of you.  
When Sam and Dean came back, they saw something precious.  
You were curled up on the sofa with Castiel holding you from behind and not even the blanket could properly hide that you both were naked.  
The peaceful smile on your lips was the one thing that stopped Dean from killing Castiel at that moment.


End file.
